01 Kwietnia 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Jan Fenc. Tu będziemy żyć, tu będziemy umierać; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Aniołki - odc. 12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Był taki dzień - 1kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Latać z nowym przyjacielem 66 (To fly with a new friend); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Budzik - Sadzimy rośliny; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Atlantis High - odc. 13 (.); serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Zwierzowiec - Związki małżeńskie ; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 25; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3763 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3978); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3764 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3979); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Tak jak w Unii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1050; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1439; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1601; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kim właściwie jesteśmy cz. 1 (Et nous, qui sommes - nous?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wyjeżdżam - zostaję? - odc. 31; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 56 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 57 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3765 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3980); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3766 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3981); serial kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1444; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1602; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1055; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Gwiazda szeryfa 27 (Ferny wears the star) kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Brunet wieczorową porą; komedia kryminalna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Oko bestii (Eye of the Beast); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Na własne oczy - Socjalizm albo śmierć; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Czarowny kwiecień (Enchanted April); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Był taki dzień - 1kwietnia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:22 Notacje - Witalis Skorupka. Prima aprilis 1944; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 Statek miłości - odc. 86/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odc. 04, część 1The Major?s Wife, The Oil Man Cometh, Target Gopher, Strange Honeymoon); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 87/249 (The Love Boat Seria 4 odc. 04, część 2 The Major?s Wife, The Oil Man Cometh, Target Gopher, Strange Honeymoon); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Patrząc na ikony; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 13/39 Na Farmie (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Down on The Farm); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 147; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Sąsiedzi - odc. 30 Magia kina; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 16/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 615 (144)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 37 Kłopoty z mężczyznami; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Ślady na wodzie: Opowieść o Nan Hauser (Footprints on the Water: The Nan Hauser story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Podróże z żartem - Prima Aprilisowe ; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Gliniarz i prokurator - s.2, odc. 4/11 (27) Zauroczenie (Jake and the Fatman, s.2, ep. Bewitched, Bothered and Bewildered); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 571; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Stawka większa niż życie odc. 2/18 - Hotel Excelsior; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:50 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:55 Pogoda; STEREO 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 41; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Łodzią po Wiśle - przegląd filmów studenckich, Marek Piwowski, Studio "Młodzi i Film" im. A. Munka); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 M jak miłość - odc. 572; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 329; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Purpurowa róża z Kairu (Purple Rose of Cairo) 78'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1985); reż.:Woody Allen; wyk.:Mia Farrow, Jeff Daniels, Irving Metzman, Danny Aiello; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Liga Mistrzów - skróty; STEREO 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:20 Kocham kino na bis - Ukryte pragnienia (Stealing Beauty) 113'; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Francja (1996); reż.:Bernardo Bertolucci; wyk.:Liv Tyler, Jeremy Irons, Sinead Cusack; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Śmiech i młot - cz. 1 (Hammer and Ticle); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Korespondent - Birma cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:26 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:44 Pogoda; STEREO 11:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 16:52 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:53 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe - 01.04.2008 -; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:43 Po Twojej Stronie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:08 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:36 Saga rodów - Ród Branickich - prem 01.04.; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:01 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:30 Serwis info; STEREO 20:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:03 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:05 Wiadomości sportowe - 01.04.2008 -; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:16 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda; STEREO 24:00 Projektowanie przyszłości (Future by Design); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:21 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:40 Serwis info; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:06 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:17 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (117) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (20) - serial komediowy, USA 07.15 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Kameleon (79) - serial sensacyjny, USA 09.30 Stan wyjątkowy(19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (41) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1072) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (278) - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (678) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (21) - serial komediowy, USA 15.15 Daleko od noszy (49) - serial komediowy, Polska 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.25 I kto tu rządzi? (2): Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (679) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1073) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Kowboj z Szanghaju - komedia przygodowa, Hongkong/USA 2000 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.25 1300 gramów (1) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.25 Millennium (58) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.25 Miasto zwycięzców 02.25 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (947) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 08.30 Dzień dobryTVN- magazyn 11.00 Klub byłych żon-magazyn 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (145/169) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny-serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (948) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 39 i pół (5): Profesjonalista - serial obyczajowy, Polska 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki-talkshow 23.30 Kryminalni 8 (93): Aż po grób - serial kryminalny, Polska 00.35 Siłacze: Superseria - program rozrywkowy 01.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.00 Wrzuć na luz 03.00 Telesklep 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (111) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozr. 13.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (17) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (112) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Big Brother 5: Show - reality show 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 22.05 Regina (26) - serial obycz. 22.35 Pogromcy hitów - pr. rozr. 23.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.35 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - rajd Argentyny 00.35 Happy Hour - program rozr. 01.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 03.40 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 04.05 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 04.30 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 05.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Policjanci z Miami (32) - serial kryminalny, USA 06.45 Telesklep 07.45 Szymon Majewski Show - rozr. 08.45 Serce z kamienia (13/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 09.40 Ostry dyżur (54) - serial obyczajowy, USA 10.45 Wyścig po kasę 11.40 Telesklep 13.00 Kobra: Oddziałspecjalny (17/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 14.05 Serce z kamienia (14/205) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.00 Szymon Majewski Show -rozr. 16.00 Przyjaciele (2/24) - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Joey (13) - serial komediowy, USA 17.00 Ostry dyżur (55) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Kobra: Oddział specjalny (18/32) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 19.05 Przyjaciele (3/24) - serial komediowy, USA 19.35 Joey (14) - serial komediowy, USA 20.05 Wojna - film obyczajowy, USA 1994 22.40 Kobra: Druga zmiana (2/6) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 23.45 Punkt zapalny - thriller, USA 2002 01.25 Laski na czacie TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Dzień żartów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 10; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Pamiętaj o sercu - Dieta.; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Podróżnik - Destino Acapulco; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Magazyn przechodnia - Słodycze; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Zacisze gwiazd - (32) Paweł Nowisz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Ranczo - odc. 17* - Honor parafii; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1051; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1433; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 54; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 "Bo tutaj jest jak jest..." Borysewicz & Kukiz; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Sztuka dyrygowania; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Zwierzowiec - Żbik-tygrys naszych lasów odc.44; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W krainie flamenco - odc. 25; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Dzień żartów; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (12); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szczęście na chybił trafił; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1051; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksiowa wiosna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1433; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Errata do biografii - Adam Ważyk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Ulice Kultury - (61); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (12); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1051; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksiowa wiosna; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1433; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc. 30; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (32) Paweł Nowisz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Ulice Kultury - (61); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac (11) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Opowieści o psach 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 9:00 Superjazda: Cudowna transformacja 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Lasy deszczowe Kostaryki (3) 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (6) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Ropa naftowa i lód na Sachalinie 13:00 Brainiac (11) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Służby ratunkowe/Podnośnia statków/Spadochroniarze 14:30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Okręt podwodny/Roboty ziemne/Samochód na piwo 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (65) 16:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Włochy 16:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Francja 17:00 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (1) 17:30 Brytyjscy producenci motocykli (2) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (1) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Opowieści o psach 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (1) 21:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Kwestia zdrowego rozsądku 22:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Uciekający samochód 22:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Atak niedźwiedzia 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy (8) 0:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Japonia - pod presją 1:00 Z akt FBI (15) 2:00 Okrutni ludzie: Siła zazdrości 3:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Kwestia zdrowego rozsądku 4:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Uciekający samochód 4:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Atak niedźwiedzia 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: SoBe (1) Canal + 07.05 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07.15 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.20 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 07.30 Simpsonowie 8 (21) - serial anim. 08.00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn 08.30 Gdzie pachną Stokrotki (5) - serial komediowy, USA 09.20 Filantropia czy biznes - film dokumentalny, Francja 2007 10.35 Most do Terabithii - film familijny, USA 2007 12.00 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu - dramat, USA 2007 13.40 Czyja to kochanka? - komedia, Francja/Włochy/Belgia 2006 15.10 Zacne grzechy - komedia, Polska 1963 16.40 Irak w kawałkach - film dokumentalny, USA 2006 18.35 Grubasem być - dramat, USA 2007 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie 8 (22) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - mag. informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Poltergay - komedia, Francja 2006 22.40 Noc w muzeum - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 00.30 Łza Księcia Ciemności - film obyczajowy, Estonia/Polska 1992 02.05 Zboczona historia kina (1/3) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 2006 02.55 Za ile mnie pokochasz? - komedia, Włochy/Francja 2005 04.25 Podróż do końca nocy - dramat, USA/Niemcy/Brazylia 2008 05.50 Zakończenie programu HBO 06.00 Elvis - film biograficzny, USA 1981 07.40 Pani Palfrey w hotelu Ciaremont - komediodramat, Wielka Brytania 2005 09.25 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 09.50 Królowie Dogtown - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 11.35 Kłopotliwy geniusz - film dokumentalny, Dania 2006 12.30 Grzanie ławy - komedia, USA 2006 13.55 Magia serc - komedia romantyczna, USA 2005 15.30 Pięcioro dzieci i coś - film przygodowy, Francja/Wielka Brytania/USA 2004 17.00 Randka na przerwie - film obyczajowy, Australia 1990 18.40 Pogodynka - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 2005 20.10 Premiera: Trzy na jednego 2 (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 21.10 Premiera: Domowe spumoni - komedia, USA 2006 22.35 Modliszka - thriller, Australia 2006 00.15 Nietoperze: Krwawe żniwa - horror, USA 2007 01.45 Trzy na jednego 2 (9) - serial obyczajowy, USA 02.45 Domowe spumoni - komedia, USA 2006 Hallmark Channel 6:00 Autostopem do Gwiazdki 8:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Skutki zaniedbania (21) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Tam gdzie serce (8) 12:00 Christy: Wybory serca (1/2) 14:00 Potyczki Amy: Skutki zaniedbania (21) 15:00 Siedemnaście mieć lat... 17:00 Córki McLeoda: Zbaw nas ode złego (9) 18:00 Chłopak pilnie poszukiwany 20:00 Kingdom (1) 21:00 Wywiad: Ucieczka (1) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Szaleństwo (17) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Z pozoru bez związku (4) 0:00 Wywiad: Ucieczka (1) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Szaleństwo (17) 2:00 Christy: Wybory serca (1/2) 4:00 Autostopem do Gwiazdki Ale Kino! 8:00 Szepty piasku 9:45 Sygnały 11:20 Poirot: Śmierć w chmurach 13:15 Baraka 15:00 Przystań 16:30 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Z życia wzięte 17:00 Duchy 18:30 Partita na instrument drewniany 20:00 Inna Beatrycze 21:40 Jedna jedyna 23:25 ale krótkie: Holenderski ptaszek 23:55 Ojciec w podróży służbowej 2:10 Naiwniacy 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Dorastanie...: Pawiany 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (9) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (10) 8:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 8:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (18) 9:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Miłość do dzieci 10:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Intensywna praktyka 10:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Spróbuj jeszcze raz 11:00 Wychowując młodą pandę 12:00 Wyprawy Corwina - wydanie specjalne: Wszystko to robię dla was (2) 13:00 Walka o przetrwanie: Szybkość 13:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Superzmysły 14:00 Małpie życie (7) 14:30 Małpie życie (8) 15:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Intensywna praktyka 15:30 Początkujący weterynarze: Spróbuj jeszcze raz 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (29) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (9) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston (16) 18:00 Małpie życie (7) 18:30 Małpie życie (8) 19:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Król krokodyl 19:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Kapucynki - małpia zagadka 20:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo 21:00 Szympans kosmonauta 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Akcja ratunkowa na pustyni 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (42) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (2) 0:30 Zwierzęcy terapeuci (2) 1:00 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Król krokodyl 1:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Kapucynki - małpia zagadka 2:00 Świat przyrody: Słonica Echo 3:00 Szympans kosmonauta 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Akcja ratunkowa na pustyni 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (42) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (22) AXN 6:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (20) 7:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (10) 8:00 Babski oddział (10) 9:00 Szczury wodne (155) 10:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (21) 11:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (10) 12:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (20) 13:00 Szczury wodne (155) 14:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (21) 15:00 Babski oddział (10) 16:00 Zaginiony świat 3 (11) 17:00 Szczury wodne (156) 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 (21) 19:00 Wydział zabójstw Baltimore 4 (22) 20:00 Babski oddział (11) 21:00 Poszukiwani 3 (13) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (12) 23:00 Dr House (22-ost.) 0:00 Szkoła czarownic 1:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 (13) 2:50 Poszukiwani 3 (13) 3:50 Dr House (22-ost.) 4:40 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (8) 6:55 Londyn - scena klubowa 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (56) 7:50 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 8:45 Derren Brown 9:15 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 9:40 Londyn - scena klubowa 10:10 Życie w Hollyoaks (56) 10:35 Doktor Who (8) 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (4) 12:25 Allo, Allo (7) 13:00 Allo, Allo (1) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (3) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 15:20 Dalziel i Pascoe (5) 16:20 Londyn - scena klubowa 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (57) 17:20 Doktor Who (9) 18:10 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) 18:40 Derren Brown 19:10 Show Catherine Tate 19:45 Każdy z każdym (6) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (1) 21:00 Milczący świadek (9) 22:00 Milczący świadek (10) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (6) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (1) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (4) 0:50 Milczący świadek (9) 1:45 Milczący świadek (10) 2:40 Życie w Hollyoaks (57) 3:05 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 3:40 Milczący świadek (9) 4:35 Milczący świadek (10) 5:30 Prawdziwe przekręty (4) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (39) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (39) 8:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 8:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) 9:45 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 10:35 Forsa na strychu (7) 11:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 11:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (22) 12:05 Forsa na strychu (7) 12:30 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (8) 13:30 Jak się nie ubierać (5) 14:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 15:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (2) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (12) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (7) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (39) 17:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina: Za kulisami (1) 18:00 Superdomy (4) 19:00 10 lat mniej (10) 19:30 10 lat mniej (11) 20:00 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina: Za kulisami (1) 21:00 Superdomy (4) 22:00 10 lat mniej (10) 22:30 10 lat mniej (11) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (12) 23:30 Forsa na strychu (7) 0:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (39) 0:35 Francuska odyseja Ricka Steina: Za kulisami (1) 1:30 Superdomy (4) 2:20 10 lat mniej (10) 2:50 10 lat mniej (11) 3:15 Forsa na strychu (12) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (7) 4:05 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (39) 4:40 Forsa na strychu (12) 5:05 10 lat mniej (10) 5:30 10 lat mniej (11) Canal + Film 8:30 Dolina światła 10:05 Deser: Witaj, Danny, witaj 10:25 Kobieta z prowincji 12:10 Simpsonowie 8 (21) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Marc Jacobs i Louis Vuitton 13:55 Aktualności filmowe 14:25 Reżyser ceremonii ślubnych 16:05 Deser: Hałas 16:30 Statyści 18:30 Wymyślona przyjaciółka 20:00 Gdzie pachną stokrotki: Popręg (5/22) 20:45 Przez 24 godziny 5 (23) 21:30 Pod słońce 23:10 Poltergay - Duchy 0:45 Filmy, które nie dadzą wam zasnąć: Widmo 2:10 Bezmiar sprawiedliwości 4:15 Zabójczy numer 6:05 Zakończenie programu Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 8:50 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 10:40 1 na 1: Marcin Burkhardt 11:00 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 12:00 Nie przegap 12:15 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:15 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:20 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 18:10 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 20:10 1 na 1: Marcin Burkhardt 20:25 Koszykówka: Euroliga mężczyzn 22:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 0:20 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 2:55 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 4:45 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Ufolągi 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Scooby-Doo 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:01 Jam Łasica 21:07 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Camarón 7:55 Nocna afera 9:35 W blasku Hollywood: Emma Thompson 10:00 Spotkanie na pustkowiu 11:20 Lotto 12:50 Miejsce zwane domem 14:45 Pierwszy kochanek mojej żony 16:20 Nocna afera 18:00 Sułtani westernu 20:00 Wimbledon 21:35 Tragedia Makbeta 23:50 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (12) 0:50 Klatka dla ptaków 2:50 Polowanie na Eagle One 4:20 Kochankowie z sąsiedztwa Cinemax 2 6:00 Czułe słówka 8:10 Pieśń Carli 10:15 Nasza własna gwiazda 12:05 Kawa z gwiazdami 3: Philip Seymour Hoffman 12:30 Horrorbus 14:10 Tygrysy murawy 15:50 Nell 17:45 Czułe słówka 20:00 Wojna Harta 22:05 Odgrobadogroba 23:45 Riff-Raff 1:25 Człowiek z blizną 4:20 Mistrzowie horroru 2 (7) 5:20 Najlepsze w Hollywood 2: Królowe krzyku Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (734) 6:30 Areszt domowy (20) 7:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (45) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (42) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (1) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (2) 10:00 Porządek musi być (11) 10:30 Porządek musi być (12) 11:00 Zakupoholicy (2) 12:00 Druga szansa (66) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (42) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (4) 14:30 Randka na czas (52) 15:00 Sobota w kuchni (9) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (1) 16:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (2) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (1) 17:30 Randka na czas (52) 18:00 Porządek musi być (11) 18:30 Porządek musi być (12) 19:00 Druga szansa (66) 20:00 Zakupoholicy (2) 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (4) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (109) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (91) 0:00 Rozmowy o seksie: Pocieranie ciała (4) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (109) 2:00 E-miłość (1) 2:30 Randka na Manhattanie (1) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (91) 4:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (109) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (42) 5:30 Modny świat (734) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Zakrętki do butelek/Czekolada/Pastylki/Makaron 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 8:00 Trzęsienie ziemi w Azji. Wszystko o tsunami 9:00 Dzika przyroda: Wielkość czy ilość 10:00 Planeta żywiołów: Trzęsienie ziemi 11:00 Kuchenna chemia: Sól 11:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (17) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Zakrętki do butelek/Czekolada/Pastylki/Makaron 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (60) 14:00 Trzęsienie ziemi w Azji. Wszystko o tsunami 15:00 Dzika przyroda: Wielkość czy ilość 16:00 Planeta żywiołów: Trzęsienie ziemi 17:00 Kuchenna chemia: Sól 17:30 Jeden krok dalej (9) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 20:00 Premiera: Historia gier komputerowych 21:00 Premiera: Ekotechnologie: Paliwa przyszłości 22:00 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 23:30 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (18) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione?: Miód/Technika światłowodowa/Cegły 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (61) 2:00 Historia gier komputerowych 3:00 Ekotechnologie: Paliwa przyszłości 3:50 Supermaszyny: Motocykle 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (1) 5:10 Jak to zbudowano?: Z żelaza i stali 5:35 Narodziny motocykla: Harley (1) Discovery Civilisation 6:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (1) 7:00 Rzymskie mumie 8:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 9:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Snefru 10:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 11:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 12:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (1) 13:00 Rzymskie mumie 14:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Snefru 16:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 17:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 18:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (1) 19:00 Rzymskie mumie 20:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Snefru 22:00 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 23:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 0:00 Pola bitew: Monte Cassino (1) 1:00 Rzymskie mumie 2:00 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 3:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie: Snefru 3:55 Niewyjaśnione historie: Legendy Pearl Harbor (1) 4:45 Wielkie konfrontacje militarne (3) 5:35 Wojenne opowieści: Pierre Lalande - agent specjalny Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:20 W.I.T.C.H. 6:45 Pucca 7:05 Iggy Arbuckle 7:30 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 7:50 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 8:15 MegaMan NT Warrior 8:35 MegaMan NT Warrior 9:00 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Galactik Football 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Kapitan Flamingo 11:05 Iggy Arbuckle 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 11:55 Yin Yang Yo! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:20 Iggy Arbuckle 14:45 Miejskie szkodniki 15:05 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Król szamanów 19:50 MegaMan NT Warrior 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:45 Power Rangers Mystic Force 22:10 Eerie, Indiana: Kolejny wymiar 22:30 Power Rangers Time Force 22:55 Power Rangers S.P.D. 23:15 Power Rangers Dino Thunder 23:40 Power Rangers Dino Thunder Eurosport 8:30 Eurogole 9:15 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 9:45 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 10:45 Eurogole 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 12:45 Watts 13:00 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 14:00 Watts 14:15 Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 15:15 Eurogole 16:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 17:30 Watts 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Miami 21:00 Boks: Gala w Nowym Jorku 23:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Argentyny 0:00 Rajdy samochodowe: International Rally Challenge 0:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 11:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 15:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 16:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 17:00 Lacrosse: National Lacrosse League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Stoneham 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Hiszpanii 20:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Hiszpanii 21:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Hiszpanii 22:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Wrestling: Zawody New Japan League 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 2 6:00 Wyznania panny młodej 7:30 Złodzieje z klasą 9:00 Przysięga 10:40 Aryjska para 12:35 Akeelah i jej nauczyciel 14:25 Dżungla 15:45 Republikanin 17:25 Ucieczka łosia 18:55 Z ust do ust 20:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie 3 22:00 Kociaki 2 (1) 22:30 V jak Vendetta 0:40 Burzliwy czas 2:20 Samotna matka i seks 3:50 Kociaki 2 (1) 4:20 Burzliwy czas HBO Comedy 10:00 Książę opery mydlanej 11:35 Rodzinne rozgrywki 13:00 Mistrz kamuflażu 14:20 Pracownik miesiąca 16:05 Książę opery mydlanej 17:40 Rodzinne rozgrywki 19:10 Mistrz kamuflażu 20:30 Premiera: Świntuszyć po zmroku 21:55 Pracownik miesiąca 23:40 Napoleon i ja 1:25 Palec 2:55 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 6:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 7:30 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Kilka praktycznych sposobów na przedłużenie sobie życia 7:50 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40. 7:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 13/47 8:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 40.: PKF 14/49 8:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Podróże 10:20 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford 10:25 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Ósmy dzień tygodnia 11:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Droga młodych 12:45 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 12:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: V.I.P. 14:40 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Na każde wezwanie 14:55 Rodzina do kina 15:00 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda ósma, czyli... (8/9) 15:30 Rodzina do kina: Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa: Przygoda dziewiąta, czyli nieprawdopodobny rozwój akcji doprowadzony do... niespodziewanego finału (9-ost.) 16:00 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 16:05 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Ród Gąsieniców: Poruseństwo w Chochołowie (2/6) 17:10 Seans. Poprawka z historii 17:15 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Z diabłem sprawa (2/7) 18:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 18:05 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Rififi po sześćdziesiątce 19:30 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 19:35 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15/50 19:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 13B/58 20:00 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna 20:05 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wypowiedź: Lidia Korsakówna 20:15 Seans. Gwiazda na horyzoncie - Lidia Korsakówna: Wyrok 21:35 Seans sensacji 21:40 Seans sensacji: Życie na gorąco: Monachium (5) 23:00 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50. 23:05 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 15/50 23:15 Polska Kronika Filmowa: PRL bez cenzury - lata 50.: PKF 13B/58 23:35 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford 23:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Ósmy dzień tygodnia 1:05 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Aleksander Ford: Droga młodych 1:55 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery 2:00 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: V.I.P. 3:50 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Carmen po polsku 4:10 Seans z przymrużeniem kamery: Na każde wezwanie 4:20 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Divertimezzo 10:00 Francis Poulenc: 'Dialogi karmelitanek' 12:35 Muzyka Hectora Berlioza i Francisa Poulenca 13:05 Mistrzowskie lekcje z Philippem Bernoldem 13:30 Divertimezzo 17:00 Maxim Vengerov wykonuje dzieła N. Paganiniego, E. Ysaye'a, H. Wieniawskiego, F. Kreislera, S. Rachmaninowa, koncert w Moskwie 18:35 Żywe marzenie - Maxim Vengerov 19:30 Abdel Rahman El Bacha interpretuje utwory Sergiusza Rachmaninowa i Igora Strawińskiego 20:30 Christina Pluhar, włoska dusza 21:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier w Barokowym Centrum Muzycznym w Wersalu 22:20 Portrety: Véronique Gens 22:50 Marc-Antoine Charpentier: 'Le Tombeau' 0:05 Galway, wszyscy muzycy 1:00 Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: Buddy Guy na żywo na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Marciac, 2002 3:00 Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Wolność teraz 2005! Otomo Yoshihide New Jazz Ensemble 5:00 Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści (32) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (6) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (21) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (36) 7:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (5) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (31) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (3) 8:00 Noddy (25) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 8:15 Krecik (6) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (14) 8:30 Pingu 6 (1) 8:40 SamSam (26) 8:50 Rumcajs (47) 9:00 Zdjęciaki (91) 9:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (7) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (16) 9:45 Bracia koala (66) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (56) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (26) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (14) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (14) 11:00 Noddy (24) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku 11:15 Krecik (5) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (12, 13) 11:40 SamSam (25) 11:50 Rumcajs (46) 12:00 Mój mały kucyk (7) 12:25 Pingu (25) 12:30 Kacze opowieści (5) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (8) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (16) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (23) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (18) 14:00 Kacze opowieści (31) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (5) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (20) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (35) 15:05 Przygody Misia Paddingtona (4) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (30) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (2) 16:00 Zdjęciaki (90) 16:05 Czerwony traktorek 4 (6) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (15) 16:45 Bracia koala (65) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (55) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (25) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (13) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (13) 18:00 Mój mały kucyk (8) 18:25 Pingu (26) 18:30 Kacze opowieści (6) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (9) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (17) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (24) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (19) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Trick It Out 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 MTV Player 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Supersłodkie 16. urodziny 18:30 MTV Making The Movie: kulisy produkcji "Jestem legendą" 19:00 The Real World 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Made 21:00 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:00 Rob & Big 22:30 South Park 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny życia 7:00 Olbrzymie szczęki z amazońskiej puszczy 8:00 Czysta nauka: Osuwiska 9:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą 11:00 Czysta nauka: Tajemnica Wielkiego Kanionu 12:00 Tajemnice Biblii: Zapomniani królowie Izraela 13:00 Inwazja meduz 14:00 SilkAir 185: Samobójstwo pilota? 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą 16:00 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle i elektrowstrząsy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Kobra i krokodyle jaskiniowe 17:00 Megafabryki: Ferrari 18:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów 19:00 Inwazja meduz 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów 21:00 Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 23:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala 0:00 Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu 1:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 2:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Koparki diamentów 3:00 Czołowe zderzenie w powietrzu 4:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Pożar na pokładzie 5:00 W potrzasku: Ewakuacja szpitala Planete 6:45 Raj zagrożony 7:20 Azja - raj na ziemi: Jawa (4/8) 7:50 Akademia Pana Piotra: Praca serca/Mszaki. Fizjologia rozmnażania się (2/5) 8:20 Akademia Pana Piotra: Zjawisko załamania światła/Nieważkości i przeciążenia (3/5) 8:50 Odwaga w przestworzach. Ryzyko latania (3-ost.) 9:50 Akademia Pana Piotra: Pierwsza pomoc w nagłych wypadkach/Życie pozagrobowe w wierzeniach starożytnego Egiptu (4/5) 10:15 Akademia Pana Piotra: Duchowy wymiar Europy/Rola i miejsce Polski w Europie (5-ost.) 10:50 Leksykon ciąży (10/15) 11:20 Ludzie z fabryki cygar 12:15 Perły Morza Śródziemnego: Kalejdoskop (1/13) 12:45 Niezły kanał (5) 12:55 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Mechanizm z Antikithery (1/6) 13:50 Zapomniane odkrycia starożytności: Narzędzia medyczne (2/6) 14:45 Joanna d'Arc 15:40 Punk Bogiem silny (1/6) 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Indie (1/18) 16:50 Nikt nie chciał usłyszeć 17:55 Na przekór wszystkiemu. Obrona Malty 18:50 Dzieci z probówki 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Punk Bogiem silny (3/6) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: Poza szlakiem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea (1/25) 20:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Magowie z Vanuatu 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Guarani - lud selwy 22:45 Skrzydlata potęga: Hellcat - powrót w przestworza (4/10) 23:35 Wojna idei 0:35 Paniczny lęk: Pająki (5-ost.) 1:25 Leksykon ciąży (5/15) 1:50 Raj zagrożony 2:20 Ci niezwykli ludzie (6/7) 2:50 Ci niezwykli ludzie (7-ost.) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Deszczowa dziewczynka (28) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (666) 8:45 Samo życie (1039) 9:15 Happy Hour 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Urlop pełnopłatny (97) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Uśmiech losu (127) 14:05 mała Czarna 15:00 Trędowata (14) 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Czatowa miłość (19) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Imieniny (29) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (667) 21:30 Samo życie (1040) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Ostateczne rozwiązanie (28) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek Tour (128) 23:40 Rodzina zastępcza: Ekomałżeństwo (131) 0:05 Daleko od noszy: Linie papilarne (98) 0:30 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1040) 1:30 Graczykowie: Imieniny (29) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (667) 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek Tour (128) 4:40 Daleko od noszy: Linie papilarne (98) 5:00 Fala zbrodni: Ostateczne rozwiązanie (28) Polsat Sport 7:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Final Four Ligi Mistrzów 9:00 Gol 10:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 12:40 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:40 Puchar Świata w snowboardzie 15:20 Piłka nożna: Liga szkocka 17:30 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 18:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:40 Żużel: Kryterium Asów 20:50 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Warszawie 22:50 Boks: Walka o mistrzowski pas federacji IBF w Katowicach 0:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 9:00 Żużel: Liga angielska 11:10 Cafe Futbol 12:50 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 15:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 17:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 19:00 Gol plus 21:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Miami 1:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:45 Wehikuł czasu 8:25 Mój przyjaciel delfin 2 10:00 Księżycowa flotylla 11:25 Nie jedzcie stokrotek 13:15 Dom matki 15:00 Kochaj albo odejdź 17:00 Książę i żebrak 19:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 21:00 Trzej ojcowie chrzestni 22:45 Księżycowa flotylla 0:15 Szkarłatne godło odwagi 1:25 Śliska sprawa 3:00 Rose Marie 4:45 Szkarłatne godło odwagi 5:55 Światło na Piazza Tele 5 6:25 Jeździec srebrnej szabli (16/52) 6:50 Straż graniczna (17/24) 7:15 Telezakupy 8:50 Stellina (114/160) 9:40 Werdykt 10:10 Conan (14/22) 11:10 Brygada Acapulco (37/48) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:20 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (96/178) 13:50 Stellina (115/160) 14:40 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (17/48) 16:10 Brygada Acapulco (38/48) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (97/178) 18:00 Gorączka w mieście (18/48) 19:00 Conan (15/22) 20:00 Udawaj, że jej nie widzisz 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni (34/52) 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Najgorszy seks w życiu (2/10) 23:40 Straż graniczna (18/24) 0:10 Wieczór kawalerski 2:00 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Gdy zwariował świat (21) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Burza mózgów (37) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Domek na drzewie (11) 7:00 Freakazoid: Lord Cykor w filmie "Ale kanał" (3) 7:25 Friday Wear: Rock dla Viviane (7) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (14) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (2) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotność króla (3) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Planeta rocka: Shakira (32) 9:45 Kod Lyoko 4: Dubler (2) 10:10 6 w pracy 5 (10) 10:35 Histeria: W mgnieniu oka dookoła morza (22) 11:00 Pinky i Mózg: Prawdziwe życie (38) 11:25 Ekstremalne kaczory: Nie ma jak w domu (12) 11:35 Friday Wear: Klucz do duszy (8) 11:40 Freakazoid: A imię jego Komiksomaniak (4) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Senna bohaterka (8) 12:30 Aparatka: Pięć wad, za które jej nie znoszę (3) 12:55 Karol do kwadratu 2 (14) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Prawdziwa miłość (26-ost.) 13:45 Świat Raven: Cztery asy (31) 14:15 Zoey 101: Alpaka Quinn (23) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zostań gangsterem (43) 15:10 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Gdzie jest woda? (4) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Didżej Freeze (29) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Quadrogloomia (9) 16:25 Aparatka: Terapia domowa (4) 17:00 Świat Raven: Straszne ciasto (32) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Młode talenty (3) 18:00 6 w pracy 5 (11) 18:25 Karol do kwadratu 2 (15) 18:50 Zoey 101: Dziewczyny będą chłopakami (24) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Moje wielkie kłamstwo (1) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Johnny Legend (33) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Odejść, czy zostać (44) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (2) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Stranglehold 22:15 Ściągawki 22:30 Fresh Air 23:00 Replay 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (1) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 6:50 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 142nd Street 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 9:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 12:40 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 142nd Street 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Edynburg 15:55 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Polska - szczupak, pstrąg i karp 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Ofiara czy drapieżnik 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (1) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Floryda 18:40 Wyszukane smaki: Chiny - miliard smakoszy 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kansas - West 142nd Street 21:00 Wielkie projekty: Clapham 21:55 Petra Nemcova o życiu modelki: Wskazówki 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Paryż 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (2) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Południowa Anglia 0:30 Wyszukane smaki: Brazylia - zderzenie kulinarnych tradycji 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Providence - Kawiarnia dla zwierzaków 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Szanghaj 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Buenos Aires 5:00 Wielkie łowienie, czyli zarzuć wędkę: Gambia - lucjan i barrakuda 5:30 Nad brzegiem morza: Australia TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Moja piękna szara codzienność 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (4) 12:00 Władca zwierząt 2 (14/22) 13:00 Gwiazda Piołun 15:00 Burza uczuć (33/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (106) 17:00 Po prostu miłość! (106) 18:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (5) 18:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (6) 19:00 Tylko Ty 19:30 Puls raport 19:50 Pogoda 19:55 Sport 20:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (8) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (5) 23:35 Sprzedawcy (11/12) 0:05 Gwiazda Piołun 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Puls kultury 3:00 Żebro Adama 3:30 Reportaż religijny 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Puls kultury 5:30 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:50 Przeglądarka 8:00 Ślubne pogotowie 8:30 Nianiu, na pomoc! (5/13) 9:20 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Mój dom mnie zabija 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living - ogród 14:00 Te koszmarne nastolatki, wyprowadzam się! 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jan III Sobieski i Marysieńka 15:30 SOS Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living - kuchnia 16:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:55 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 18:50 Babska jazda 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (4/5) 20:05 Nianiu, na pomoc! (5/13) 20:55 Nigella ekspresowo 21:30 Kate - narzeczona księcia 22:30 Kochanki (5) 23:30 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat 0:00 Babska jazda (4) 0:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Jan III Sobieski i Marysieńka 0:45 Tori & Dean (5) 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Poznaj moich rodziców 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Motorwizja 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Top Gear 2006 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Poza kontrolą 11:00 Polak potrafi 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 13:00 Co poszło nie tak 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń 14:00 Szkoła Auto 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Test 300 15:30 Monster Jam 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Polak potrafi 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Motoszoł 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 Szkoła Auto 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Pinksim! Hot Movie Night 2:00 Zakup kontrolowany 5 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Operacja Tuning 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 David Hicks kontra prezydent 10:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Z miasta Łodzi 10:25 Swingujący Bach (2) 11:30 Kawa z Piną 12:20 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Diabeł" 12:30 Telekino: Diabeł 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: Jerzy Sosnowski 13:30 Warszawska Jesień 2006: Anna Zawadzka-Gołosz - "Suita przestrzeni" 13:45 Siedmiu samurajów 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Głosy naszych czasów: Ian Bostridge 18:00 Kino krótkich filmów: Co za świnia 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Re-wizje sztuki 19:05 Pierścień i róża: Jestem twoja, tylko twoja (5-ost.) 19:30 W hołdzie Donowi Cherry 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Kwartet dla czterech aktorów 21:40 Solo 22:35 Przewodnik 22:40 Studio Kultura: Wprowadzenie do filmu "Shoah" 22:55 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Shoah (1/2) 1:20 Przewodnik 1:25 Kino nocne: Rzym, miasto otwarte 3:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:15 Re-wizje sztuki 3:40 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kochlik 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Fristajlo 21:20 Planet VIVA 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Towarzyszka podróży 9:55 Być najlepszą (1/2) 11:45 Żołnierze spod Salaminy 13:50 Niech żyje czcigodna pani! 15:45 Pokój z widokiem 17:55 Chmura 20:00 Być najlepszą (1/2) 21:50 Strażnik 0:20 Cinemania (257) 0:45 Niezwykłe namiętności: Zmysłowe opowieści (4/7) 2:20 Strefa wojny 3:55 Rosie AXN Sci-Fi 06:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 07:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 08:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 09:00 Blok promocyjny AXN Sci-Fi 15:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1996 16:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1997 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1997 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 8 USA 1996 19:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 17 USA 1987 20:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 6 USA/Kanada 1997 21:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada 1996 22:00 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 5 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 22:30 Kosmoloty - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 6 reż. Bernie Denk, USA/Kanada 2004 23:00 Ziemia: Ostatnie starcie 4 - serial SF odc. 19 USA/Kanada/Niemcy 1997 00:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar 5 - serial SF odc. 9 USA 1996 01:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie 7 - serial SF odc. 18 USA 1987 02:00 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF odc. 7 USA/Kanada 1997 03:00 Czynnik PSI 4 - serial SF odc. 20 USA/Kanada 1996 04:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 4 USA/Kanada 1997 04:55 Gwiezdne wrota 2 - serial SF odc. 5 USA/Kanada 1997 Comedy Central 06:00 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 118 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 06:30 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 201 USA 2001 07:00 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 202 USA 2001 07:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 415 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 07:50 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 416 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 08:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 502 USA 1988 08:45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Frasier - serial odc. 618 USA 1999 09:35 Frasier - serial odc. 619 USA 1999 10:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 612 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 613 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 10:50 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 614 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 11:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 203 USA 2001 11:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 204 USA 2001 12:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 512 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 12:35 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 513 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 13:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 402 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 13:30 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 403 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 14:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 417 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:25 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 418 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 14:55 Frasier - serial odc. 620 USA 1999 15:20 Frasier - serial odc. 621 USA 1999 15:50 Bill Cosby Show - serial odc. 119 reż. Chuck Vinson, Neema Barnette, USA 1984 16:15 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 205 USA 2001 16:45 Jim wie lepiej - serial odc. 206 USA 2001 17:10 Mork i Mindy - serial odc. 226 reż. Robin Williams, Joel Zwick, USA 1978 17:35 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 404 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:00 Diabli nadali - serial odc. 405 reż. Rob Schiller, Robert Berlinger, USA 1998 18:30 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 419 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:00 On, ona i dzieciaki - serial odc. 420 reż. John Bowab, Andy Cadiff, USA 2001 19:25 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 514 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 19:55 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 515 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 20:20 Jak poznałem waszą matkę - serial odc. 214 reż. Pam Fryman, USA 2005 20:45 Terapia grupowa - serial odc. 110 reż. Bryan Gordon, Peter Lauer, USA 2006 21:10 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 615 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 21:30 Głowa rodziny - serial animowany odc. 511 reż. Roy Allen Smith, Dominic Polcino, USA 1999 22:00 Trawka - serial odc. 104 USA 2005 22:25 Posterunek w Reno - serial odc. 202 reż. Ben Garant, USA 2007 22:50 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 306 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 23:15 South Park - serial animowany odc. 807 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 23:40 South Park - serial animowany odc. 212 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 00:05 Rwanie - serial odc. 107 Wlk. Brytania 2006 00:35 Rwanie - serial odc. 108 Wlk. Brytania 2006 01:00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 610 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:25 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial komediowy odc. 611 reż. Victoria Hochberg, Wendey Stanzler, USA 1998 01:50 Daily Show - program satyryczny 02:10 South Park - serial animowany odc. 212 reż. Eric Stough, Trey Parker i inni, USA 1997 02:35 Chłopaki z baraków - serial odc. 306 reż. Mike Clattenburg, Kanada 2001 03:00 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 514 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:30 Hoży doktorzy - serial odc. 515 reż. Will Mackenzie, Gail Mancuso, USA 2001 03:50 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 04:15 Roseanne - serial odc. 502 USA 1988 04:40 Frasier - serial odc. 620 i 621 USA 1999 Fox Life 08:10 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 13 09:00 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 18, Stan Newada USA 2003 09:55 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 3, Kontrola impulsów reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 10:50 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 20, Dar życia reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 11:40 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 20, Przeszłość powraca USA 2005 12:30 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 14 13:25 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 19, Synowie i kochankowie USA 2003 14:20 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Możesz na mnie liczyć reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 15:25 Chirurdzy 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 21, Pożądanie USA 2005 16:20 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 21, Zaufana osoba reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 17:10 Gotowe na wszystko 4 - serial komediowy odc. 8, Odległa przeszłość reż. Larry Shaw, USA 2004 18:10 Bracia i siostry 2 - serial, dramat odc. 6, Dwa miejsca USA 2006 19:10 Powrót do Providence 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 5, Miłość i polityka reż. Randall Zisk, Craig Zisk, USA 1999 20:05 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 22, Sekrety i kłamstwa (1) reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 21:00 Chirurdzy 4 - serial obyczajowy odc. 6, Walka kobiet USA 2005 21:55 Prywatna praktyka - serial obyczajowy odc. 4, Addison organizuje przyjęcie reż. Shonda Rhimes, USA 2007 22:50 Zaklinacz dusz 2 - serial komediowy odc. 13, Reinkarnacja USA 2005 23:50 Las Vegas - serial, dramat odc. 20, Dziwne życie Boba USA 2003 00:40 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 2 - reality show odc. 15 01:30 Jordan - serial kryminalny odc. 18, Z honorem reż. Tim Kring, USA 2001 02:20 Być jak gwiazda - program rozrywkowy odc. 32, Kirsten Dunst TV Toya 14:40 Konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 15:25 Mixtura - program muzyczny 16:15 Stylizacje - reportaż 16:25 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 16:35 Sport, sport, sport - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Style życia - felieton 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Wydarzenia 17:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 17:40 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 17:50 Prosto z miasta 18:00 Cztery łapy 18:15 Wydarzenia flesz 18:20 Nasze sprawy - reportaż 18:30 Sport opinie 19:15 Wydarzenia flesz 19:20 Mixtura - program muzyczny 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Wydarzenia 20:35 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:40 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 20:50 Prosto z miasta 21:00 Ekonewsy 21:15 Wydarzenia flesz 21:20 Bez etatu 22:15 Wydarzenia flesz 22:20 Jazz is jazzy - program muzyczny 22:30 Ludzie wiedzą lepiej - felieton 22:35 Łódzkie migawki 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Wydarzenia 23:05 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:10 Punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 23:20 Sport opinie Canal + Sport 2 16.30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Villarreal CF - Atletico Madryt (powt.) 18.30 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz FC Lorient - Olympique Marsylia (powt.) 20.30 Koszykówka mężczyzn NBA: Mecz San Antonio Spurs - Houston Rockets (powt.) Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Dania w pół godziny: Grecka kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 57 08:00 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 08:10 Julie gotuje: Pieczeń wołowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Zupa chińska - Szymon Majewski - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 09:15 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 09:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Doskonały świąteczny obiad - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 10:05 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Piknik na Tamizie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 38 10:35 Na słodko 3: Letnie owoce - magazyn kulinarny odc. 20 11:00 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 11 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 12:35 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Francuskie grzanki i żaba w dziurze - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 13:45 Martha 2: Jamie Oliver i Maggie Gyllenhaal - talk-show odc. 61 14:30 Julie gotuje: Pieczeń wołowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 14:35 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 15:00 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 15:25 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 15:50 Kurs gotowania Donny Dooher - magazyn kulturalny odc. 12 16:20 Na słodko 3: Mąka kukurydziana - magazyn kulinarny odc. 21 16:45 Julie gotuje: Pieczeń wołowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 16:50 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:25 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Irlandia Południowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 16 17:55 Sobota w kuchni: Rachel Allen i Mike Robinson - magazyn kulinarny odc. 71 18:25 Przekręty Jamiego Olivera: Futbolistki - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 19:00 Julie gotuje: Pieczeń wołowa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 22 19:05 Martha 2: Sally Field - talk-show odc. 62 19:50 Gotowanie dla dzieci z Luisem: Placuszki dla Snorleya - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 20:00 Para w kuchni 2: Jak nas uwieść - porady dla mężczyzn - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 20:30 Szefowie kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 21:00 Słodki drań 2: Niezapowiedziani goście - magazyn kulinarny odc. 4 21:30 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 22:00 "Hell's Kitchen" od kuchni - reality show odc. 9 22:50 Przepis na sukces: Magiczne wypieki - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 23:15 Sobota w kuchni: Gino D'Acampo i Jo Pratt - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 23:45 Jacques Pepin - dania na szybko - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2 00:15 Gary Rhodes w Zjednoczonym Królestwie Smaku: Niebo nad Bristolem - magazyn kulinarny odc. 15 00:45 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:10 Gotuj z Kuroniem 2: Szaszłyki z grilla: Hubert Urbański - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 01:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 02:00 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 02:25 Słodki drań: Tureckie słodkości - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 02:55 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 03:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 39 03:45 Para w kuchni: Sałaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:15 Dania w pół godziny: Placuszki z łososia - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 04:40 Tyler na tropie doskonałości: Duszone mięso - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 Nova 5:59 Śniadanie z Novą - Informacje 8:30 Juana la virgen - Telenowela odc. 1; Reżyseria: Nicolás Di Blasi, Perla Farias, Tony Rodrígues (Wenezuela 2002) 9:30 Rosamunde Pilcher - Vermächtnis der Liebe - Romans Reżyseria: Dieter Kehler (Niemcy 2005) 11:30 Ulica - Serial obyczajowy odc. 152; (Czechy 2005) Org: "Ulice" 12:15 Murder, She Wrote - Serial kryminalny odc. 1; (USA 1993-1994) Org: "Murder She Wrote" 13:15 Weronika Mars - Serial kryminalny odc. 14/22; (USA 2004) Org: "Veronica Mars" 14:10 Życie na fali - Serial obyczajowy odc. 11/27; (USA 2006) Org: "The O.C." 15:10 Tajemnice Smallville - Serial fantastyczny odc. 2/22; (USA/Kanada 2005) Org: "Smallville" 16:00 Dowody zbrodni - Serial kryminalny odc. 5/23; Org: "Cold Case". Reżyseria: Nelson McCormick, Rachel Talalay, David Von Ancken (USA 2005) 17:00 Wiadomości popołudniowe - Wiadomości 17:35 Bez śladu - Serial sensacyjny odc. 13/24; (USA 2005) Org: "Without a Trace" 18:30 Ulica - Serial obyczajowy odc. 835; (Czechy 2008) Org: "Ulice" 19:00 Ulica - Serial obyczajowy odc. 836; (Czechy 2008) Org: "Ulice" 19:30 Wiadomości - Wiadomości 20:00 Klinika w ogrodzie różanym - Serial obyczajowy odc. 23; (Czechy 2008) Org: "Ordinace v rŕ§ové zahradŘ" 21:20 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami - Serial sensacyjny odc. 7/25; (USA 2005) Org: "CSI Miami" 22:15 112 - Informacje 22:50 Krwawy sport - Film sensacyjny Org: "Bloodsport". Reżyseria: Newt Arnold (USA 1988) 0:30 Martwa strefa - Serial grozy odc. 1/13; (USA 2004) Org: "The Dead Zone" 1:15 Novashopping - Informacje 1:45 Porady domowe - Informacje 2:35 Obywatelskie judo - Informacje 3:05 Litera A - Informacje SF 2 6:00 Roboclip - Musikvideo-Wunschkonzert 6:30 Jimmy Neutron - Die Mumien-Beach-Party; (USA 2002) Orig: "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" 6:55 American Dragon - Haarige Weihnacht; Orig: "Disney's American Dragon". Regie: Christian Roman (USA 2005) 7:20 Schwammkopf - Die Zeitmaschine / Karatefieber; Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants". Regie: Stephen Hillenburg (USA 1999) 7:45 SMS-Galaxy - Kinderquiz 7:55 Die Gameshow - Gry i rozrywki 8:20 Kim Possible - Gehirnakrobatik; Regie: Chris Bailey (USA 2002) 8:45 Typisch Andy! - Der Live-Streich; (USA/CDN 2001) Orig: "What's with Andy?" 9:05 Jackie Chan - Wenn Schweine fliegen; Orig: "Jackie Chan Adventures". Regie: John Rogers (USA 2004) 9:30 Gilmore Girls - Rache ist süß; Regie: Daniel Palladino (USA 2006) 10:10 Wege zum Glück (576); (D 2007) 11:00 Jimmy Neutron - Endlich Gewinner / Alte Opas; (USA 2002) Orig: "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" 11:20 American Dragon - Die gute, alte Haut; Orig: "Disney's American Dragon". Regie: Christian Roman (USA 2005) 11:50 Schwammkopf - Das Valentinsgeschenk / Ein kleines Stück Papier; (USA 2000) Orig: "SpongeBob SquarePants" 12:10 SMS-Galaxy - Kinderquiz 12:20 Die Gameshow - Gry i rozrywki 12:50 Kim Possible - Der neue Ron; Regie: Chris Bailey (USA 2002) 13:15 Typisch Andy! - Mausibärchen; (USA/CDN 2001) Orig: "What's With Andy?" 13:35 Jackie Chan - Mama unsichtbar; Orig: "Jackie Chan Adventures". Regie: John Rogers, John Rogers (USA 2004) 14:00 Friends - "Die lesbische Hochzeit" (35); Regie: Thomas Schlamme (USA 1996) 14:25 King of Queens - "Hausarrest" (94/194); Orig: "The King of Queens". Regie: James Widdoes (USA 2001) 14:45 Scrubs - Die Anfänger - Meine Drama-Queen; (USA 2003) Orig: "Scrubs" 15:10 Türkisch für Anfänger - "Die mit Sex und Pistols" (16); Regie: Oliver Schmitz (D 2007) 15:40 Roboclip - Musikvideo-Wunschkonzert 15:45 Neues aus Entenhausen - "Gundels Gaukelei" (20/100); (USA 1987) Orig: "Duck Tales" 16:05 Lazy Town - Los gehts - "Der Traum vom Tanzen" (51/53); (ISL 2004) Orig: "LazyTown" 16:30 Franklin - "Franklins Roboter" (92/130); (CDN 1997) 16:45 Chlini Prinzässin - "Ich has vergässe" (16/30); (GB 2006) Orig: "Little Princess" 17:00 Die Simpsons - "Bart ist an allem schuld" (142); Orig: "The Simpsons". Regie: Jim Reardon (USA 1996) 17:25 Die Simpsons - "Das geheime Bekenntnis" (143); Orig: "The Simpsons". Regie: Mike B. Anderson (USA 1996) 17:50 Scrubs - Die Anfänger - Mein Traumjob; Orig: "Scrubs". Regie: Bill Lawrence (USA 2003) 18:15 Türkisch für Anfänger - "Die, in der Cem keine Wurst sein will" (17); Regie: Oliver Schmitz (D 2007) 18:40 Gilmore Girls - Trinkfest; Regie: Amy Sherman-Palladino (USA 2000) 19:25 King of Queens - "Happy Hour" (95/194); Orig: "The King of Queens". Regie: Rob Schiller, James Widdoes (USA 2001) 20:00 DJ Bobo und die Vampire - In 90 Tagen zum Bühnenspektakel (2) 20:35 Champions League - Viertelfinal, Hinspiel: AS Roma - Manchester United 23:00 Codename: Nina - Thriller Orig: "Point of No Return". Regie: John Badham (USA 1993) 0:50 Sex and the City - "Hochzeitsfieber" (19); Regie: Victoria Hochberg (USA 1999) 1:15 DJ Bobo und die Vampire - In 90 Tagen zum Bühnenspektakel (2) 1:45 Champions League - Viertelfinal, Hinspiel: AS Roma - Manchester United 3:25 Gossip - Tödliche Gerüchte - Thriller Orig: "Gossip". Regie: Davis Guggenheim (USA 2000) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci-Fi z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Comedy Central z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nova z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SF 2 z 2008 roku